Gakuen Alices Hunger Games!
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: mikan y natsume se reencontraran dentro de un programa que los alices odian, pero todo es horrible, al saber que como no son de la misma academia uno de ellos debe morir.pero su amor podra mas que la muerte?,aqel sentimiento y juramento q hiso se cumplira
1. Prologo

...000...0-00-00-000-0000-**_-prologo-_**-0000-000-00-00-0...000...

.

* * *

><p>Las Academias Alices generaron un Nuevo programa(<strong>tipo juego)<strong> en el que participan los alices de entre **12 a 19** años de edad , Hombre y mujer dos de cada academia participaran, y tendrán que luchar por su vida o por su muerte.

son catorce academias son las existentes, organizaciones malas y organizaciones buenas pelearan para tener el Honor y ser mas fuertes, Aquellos elegidos serán enviados primero a una gran ciudad en donde vive gente con mucho dinero y sobretodo sin ningún alice, aquellos alices elegidos tendrán que presentarse a esa gran audición montados en un carruaje por caballos y tendrán que presentarse con una fabulosa vestimenta la cual impacte a todo el público para que tengan fans y que esos fans les ayuden en el programa en el que participaran a la fuerza en el que lucharan por su vida, y después de eso los llevaran a una gran isla en donde debajo de aquella isla los entrenaran por una semana para que se hagan fuertes , los alimentaran sanamente y dormirán mucho, cuando pase la semana serán subido por debajo de la tierra y ahí es donde pelearan por su vida…

**Las reglas del programa es que:** las academias luchen para ganar, solo uno de una academia será el sobreviviente, y los demás muertos tienen que estar, si el programa se hace largo, estos harán leones y lobos aparecer para que maten a los sobrevivientes y solo quede uno de cualquier academia con vida.

**En la isla ahí de alimento:** bananas, cocos.

**Animales como:** ardillas, lagartijas e insectos y agua de ríos que será lo que beberán ya que cada día se envía por aire a cada participante de las academias una ayuda de medicina, si es herido por alguna herramienta o picado por un insecto venenoso o planta , y/o sopa**(alimento)** que son colgadas en un mini paracaídas que hace sonido a su respectivo participante.

Cuando suben a lo alto se encontraran a grandes metros un gran cuarto con solo tres paredes que dentro y fuera de ese cuarto** herramientas y maletas en las que se encuentran:** Cuchillos, Espadas, sharinga , arcos con flechas, lanzas, dentro de las maletas también ahí, cuerdas las cuales se usan arriba de arboles en los que es más recomendable dormir que en el suelo, también encendedores, para calentar la comida que encuentren o hacer fogata para entrar en calor, y también ahí limitaciones de sus poderes...

**Por ejemplo**: el poder de cada alice solo se puede usar una vez al día y debe duran menos de un minuto. Y por ultimo Aquellas personas que fueron seleccionadas les inyectaran en su brazo derecho un liquido diferente en cada uno al cual se le llama su localizador, (es raro pero fantasioso y suave) en toda la isla ahí miles y miles de cámaras en donde las academias y todas las personas del mundo podrán ver como aquellos participantes pelean por su vida, por ser ganadores, por ser victoriosos…

Nadie, quiere participar en este programa por eso, los de la academia hacen un conteo y escriben en miles de papelitos los nombres de cada estudiante y cada ano hacen este programa y este año es el quinto festejo del programa.

Mikan y Natsume guardan recuerdos, y es que ellos ya se conocían desde los cinco anos, Mikan lo apoyaba mucho desde la muerte de su padre hasta la enfermedad de su pequeña hermanita aoi, fueron buenos amigos, y esto desapareció cuando Mikan fue trasladada a otra ciudad a la fuerza cuando cumplió los nueve anos, hoy ella tiene 17 y Natsume 18 anos, los dos han cambiado mucho físicamente, y sicológicamente(bueno sus personalidades cambiaron, la de natsume empeoro y la de Mikan mejoro)el único recuerdo que les quedo uno del otro, fueron los dos collares que traen colgados en sus cuellos, el collar de mikan y de Natsume son de oro blanco, y los dijes de Mikan son la mitad de una preciosa piedra color carmesí y la otra mitad de color dorada, y las otras mitades las tenia Natsume colgadas en su cuello como un recuerdo de una buena amistad.

Los dos en diferentes academias, **Natsume en la Academia Alice IIIII** y **Mikan en la Academia Alice II**. Muy separados uno del otro, pero el destino ya los tenia elegidos, ahora que y han crecido el encuentro será impactante, primero será confusión lo único que recuerdan son sus miradas, lo segundo el color de los ojos, los de Natsume carmesí y los de mikan miel claros y brillantes sobre todo porque el ojo izquierdo de Mikan ahí un lunar color café, lo tercero los collares…cuando se recuerdan, crecen sus sentimientos, y cada día que pasan en aquella isla es más preocupante, de manera que natsume jura proteger a Mikan de todos, hasta le impide a Mikan salir de una cueva oculta porque no quiere que le hagan daño…lo que no sabían es que mientras más tarde el juego, más horrible se pone, porque creaturas salen de la tierra y asesinan…..:s… Narumi conoce a Natsume y a Mikan, sobre todo porque Mikan y natsume iban en la academia en la que narumi trabajaba como un gran director, ahí los conoció y desarrollo más los poderes de ellos, también que le agarro un gran cariño a Mikan, y cuando se da cuenta de que Mikan y natsume han quedado seleccionados hace lo posible por que ganen haciendo que el programa tenga nuevas reglas que les beneficie a Mikan y a Natsume…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AHORA A CUANTOS LES GUSTARIA QUE YO SIGUIERA CON ESTA HISTORIA?, VA A ESTAR MUY SUAVE TODO ESTO LO SAQUE DE LA NUEVA PELICULA : JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE….Necesitaría su apoyo, quien deja review de q siga? :D**


	2. anuncios detestables y los seleccionados

**NOTA: mikan ya no peinaba dos coletas, ahora su cabello se lo dejaba suelto o habeces media cola y otras veces una cola, se mriaba tan hermosa n.n!**

**Narumi es director y maestro en la academia en la que esta natsume IIIII**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1…anuncios detestables y los seleccionados<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>En la academia IIIII<strong>

* * *

><p>Narumi reunió a todos los estudiantes para darles grandes noticias que solo a maestros y directores les emociona, claro 7.7 ellos no luchan por sus vidas 7.7…. ya todos los estudiantes sabían que era el Primero de enero del 2012, sabían que ya iban a elegir.<p>

-donde esta Aoi?—preguntaba Natsume a su amigo Luca quienes estaban formando una fila.

-no se Natsume, la mandaste a esconder?—le susurro cuidadosamente para que los oficiales de la academia no escucharan.

-exacto, ya cumplió sus doce años y no quiero que sea seleccionada, porque los desgraciados que seleccionan tramposamente, saben del poder de Aoi—comento Narumi enfadado

-si, pero no solo el de ella, si no el tuyo, y gracias a Dios que no has sido seleccionado Natsume—hablo Luca Nogi

-ni tu Ruka, pero hay que evitar nostalgias—dijo Natsume volteando a ver a Narumi quien se estaba acercando al micrófono para hablar.

-Hola mis niños! Hoy empiezan las selecciones para los juegos del hambre, mi día del ano favorito—dijo todo alegre y emocionado 7.7.

Mientras narumi volvía a informarles sobre las reglas de quienes van a ser seleccionados y etc.

* * *

><p>E<strong>n la<strong> **Academia II**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba Mikan junto a Hotaru quienes también formaban una fila para las selecciones, todas las academias, las mayorías estaban aterrados.<p>

-Hotaruu! Que miedo, cada ano el primer día del primer mes me preocupo por saber quiénes serán seleccionados—comento Mikan preocupada

-calla baka, recuerda bien que no podemos hablar, además, si eres seleccionada ya valiste churro! Y….-le comento hotaru seria pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-aach! Te quieres deshacer de mi? Que cruel Hotaru T.T—dijo Mikan con la cabeza en bajo

-no tonta!, pero sería muy difícil que fueras seleccionada, porque eres pésima en las materias, y también corriendo , y sobre todo tu poder no están fuerte7.7—hablo Hotaru

-gracias 7.7 por recordármelo—bufo Mikan—pero T.T, que detestable día, que detestables juegos, aun así, quienes son pésimos en las materias, aun así son seleccionados:, me paniqueo!—dijo Mikan mordiéndose las uñas de sus manos.

-Hola estudiantes, jóvenes y jovencitas de todas las edades, ya no hay más que decir, pues ya saben para que eh venido, para informarles que hoy son las selecciones, de este lado en esta caja trasparentes tenemos los nombres de las jovencitas de entre doce y diecinueve años, y de este otra caja de este lado los nombres de los jovencitos, veamos quienes van a ser los tributos, primero veamos la jovencita seleccionada—hablo una señora de cabello rosa esponjado, y de ojos marrones con gran emoción, lentamente metió la mano en la caja trasparente, donde se encontraba los nombres de todas las estudiantes, todos se pusieron nerviosos y al mismo tiempo, en la otra Academia Alices IIIII Narumi sacaba el papelito de la jovencita seleccionada.

* * *

><p><strong>Veamos a que jovencita fue seleccionada en la Academia II<strong>

* * *

><p>-Yukihira Sakura Mikan—pronuncio la señora de cabello esponjado, muy emocionada..<p>

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron totalmente quedo sorprendida, y Mikan estaba totalmente impactada sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su corazon latia rapido lo cual hiso que se desmayara, luego la senora de cabello esponjado se aproximo a la caja donde estaban los nombres de los varones, y metió la mano sacando un papelito leyó el seleccionado.

-Tsubasa Andou—dijo la senora volteando a los jóvenes, salió un chico de ojos azul rey y de cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, lo más interesante del chico era la estrella que tenía en su mejilla derecha, aparte de eso, el siempre usaba gorro.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en la academia IIIII<strong>

* * *

><p>-Hyūga Aoi— pronuncio el nombre de la jovencita Narumi, cuando natsume escucho el apellido se impacto y más cuando escucho el nombre de su hermanita<p>

-desgraciados—susurro Natsume hasta que..

-Nooo!,,,,Nooo qiero!, Nooo!,,,—se escucho un grito de su lado izquierdo, una voz de niña que llevaban cargando los oficiales, Natsume volteo reconociendo aquella voz..

-Aoi—grito Natsume su nombre sorprendido.

-Hermanito! Hermanito, no dejes que me lleven—rogaba Aoi con los ojos lloroso, Aoi estaba muy asustada.

-No puede ser, como la encontraron?—se pregunto Luca Nogi muy confundido e impactado. Natsume se quedo parado y solo pensó en…

-Noo!,,Aoi!—grito Natsume, corriendo para impedir que se la llevaran, pero los oficiales fueron más fuertes y l detuvieron , antes de que se llevaran a su hermanita hasta donde estaba una camioneta.

-Yo me ofrezco! Como tributo!—grito Natsume, lo cual impacto a todos, pues nadie se había ofrecido, Narumi no pudo negarle, así que dejaron ir a su hermanita y Natsume la abrazo.

-Hermanito! No quiero que te vayas—le rogaba Aoi, Natsume no le contesto solo estaba preocupado y muy molesto.

-bueno, como el jovencito Hyūga se ofreció, entonces elegiremos a una jovencita—hablo Narumi sonriéndoles, y en menos de quince segundos dirigió su mano de nuevo a la caja de los nombres de todas las estudiantes y saco el papelito y pronuncio el nombre..

-Koizumi Luna—dijo Narumi volteando a ver a todos los estudiantes, en eso aquella joven de cabello rubio ondulado y con tupe, sonrió maliciosa y decidida se dirigió hacia donde Natsume estaba para entrar los dos a la camioneta

* * *

><p><strong>En la Academia alice II.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan desperto y con los ojos llorosos se despedia de Hotaru.<p>

-No llores Baka!-le sonreia Hotaru , pero muy dentro de ella, sentia miedo, mucha preocupacion porque le sucediera algo malo a Mikan.

-no quiero irme, no-decia Mikan sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-Bakita!**(la del barrio ? o.o!)**, eres exelente en arco y flecha, y tambien usando las sogas-le intentaba animar

-tu si te quieres desaser de mi-decia Mikan, se sus ojos salieron dos lagrimas, ella tenia miedo de morir. y lo peor es que ella era incapaz de matar a alguien.

-no Mikan!-le dijo Hotaru levantando su rostro-yo apostaria por ti a que ganarias estos juegos-le sonrio, lo cual impacto a Mikan...

Así los tributos, jóvenes y jovencitas se dirigían en la camioneta .. todos los jovencitos seleccionados de las catorce academias se fueron en un mismo tren…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Continuara…**

:O les gusto?i.


	3. Esos ojos y la gran Ciudad

Nota. esta historia inicia igual que la pelicula pero es mas o menos diferente cambia a la mitad...

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2, Esos Ojos….y la gran ciudad...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dentro del tren, hombre y mujer elegidos para ser tributos de los juegos, están separados, y están con sus jefes, quienes los vestirán, alimentaran y mucho más para la gran audición que tendrán, Mikan y Tsubasa se encontraban comiendo en una gran mesa dentro del tren, y en cuatro asientos se encontraban ocupados por sus jueces, consejeros,y el que arregla, dos mujeres, una mujer era aquella señora que hablo por micrófono en la academia de Mikan o.o! dos hombres, ya señores. Igual que Natsume pero en otra parte del tren lejos de Mikan, El se encontraba comiendo alado de Luna y con cuatro señores, dos mujeres y dos hombres, todos los tributos tienen lo mismo… Natsume tenía el rostro muy serio, lo cual le intereso a su jefe, que era….Rei... se encontraba hay como consejero de Natsume y Luna..Veamos..<p>

-cual es tu poder?—pregunto Rei interesado, viendo como Natsume se devoraba la comida con tal seriedad.

-Que le interesa mi tipo de poder—le respondió

-no,no,no, no hay que ser grosero con Rei-san, el es tu consejero y te servirá a ti y a la señorita de mucha ayuda, ya que él fue el ganador de los juegos en el año dos mil—comento una señora de cabello azul, lacio y largo.

-enserio!—dijo asombrada luna—como consiguió ganar?—le pregunto, natsume y Rei, sus miradas seguían tactos, pero la mirada de Natsume seria, Rei miraba aquellos ojos carmesí.

Viendo Rei que Natsume no le respondía, decidió hablar de su selección en el año dos mil, como le hiso para ganar, vamos a donde esta mikan, tsubasa también se devoraba la comida, pero este con brutalidad y no educadamente 7.7, mientras mikan no tocaba ni una parte del plato contando la cuchara y el tenedor, a esto le llamo la atención a su consejero también, quien en este caso era un joven moreno como de veinte dos años de edad, ojos azules, muy guapo de cabello negro y de nombre Tash.

-te encuentras bien mikan-chan?—le pregunto sonriéndole a ella.

-si, solo que….-dijo toda seria con el rostro un tanto preocupado—tengo miedo—pensó

-tienes miedo?—le pregunto Tash, mikan se sorprendió un poco.

-si—asintió

-cual es tu poder?—le pregunto Tash a Mikan, Tsubasa y los otros tres estaban viéndola.

-Anulación y el del hielo no tan especiales—respondió en voz baja

-son los unicos?—pregunto Tash levantando una ceja, como diciéndole, estás segura?...

-Hasta ahora—dijo ella, el rostro de Tsubasa en esta ocasión y desde que él y ella subieron a la camioneta ,hacia Mikan era diferente, miraba a Mikan de una forma especial e interesante o.o!

-pues fíjate que son especiales, y además ya veremos—comento Tash—y cuál es tu poder Tesubasa-san?—le pregunto volteándole a ver

-Ah, pues el mío, no es tan especial—respondió para seguir comiendo

-ach! Si?, cual es?—volvió a preguntar Tash.

-ah, pues es,,,,es—dijo parando de comer, y luego volteando a ver primero a mikan y después a Tash, y después a Mikan y otra vez a Tash.

-cual es?—le pregunto Mikan

-aah! Es,,,, ponderación de sombra, digo, digo apo-dera-cion de sombra—respondió y corrigio vergonzosamente siendo cuidadoso de no equivocarse mas.

-estas bromeando, ese tipo de poder es especial y chilo—comento la señora del cabello rosa esponjado

-que poder tan interesante—comento mikan algo sonriente.

-si ella tiene razón—dijo Tash—y sabes usarlo bien?—le pregunto.

-si, aunque solo un ligero problemita, no puedo apoderarme de una sombra de una persona por más de cinco minutos—comento serio y algo decepcionado de sí.

-aa! Pero entre mas fuerte te hagas, mas podrás durar apoderado de una sombra—comento Tash.

Al pasar cuatro horas más, llegaron por fin a la gran ciudad.

los tributos bajaron del tren, Mikan iba alado de Tsubasa, como es curiosa volteaba a todos lados, y sobretodo a los demás jóvenes que bajaban del tren natsume también estaba bajando del tren alado de Luna, lo que el destino provoca es que mikan y natsume voltearon a verse a los mismos segundos, al mismo palpitar de corazón y al mismo suspiro, Mikan se confundió un poco al ver los ojos de aquella persona, de aquel joven atractivo de cabello negro , de test moreno claro y de ojos carmes, a Natsume no le importaba lo que veía, como no la ah mirado de cercas por eso claro no se reconocieron, estaban a tres metros y además cuando sus miradas seguían conectadas a los cinco segundos Natsume quito su mirada por que luna le hablo, y a los seis dos jóvenes taparonal chico que Mikan miraba.

-Mikan-chan—pronuncio el nombre Tsubasa

-mm, mande?—pregunto Mikan volteándole a ver

-Ahí que seguir, no te quedes atrás—le dijo

Mientras caminaban Mikan y los demás jóvenes estaban entretenidos viendo como todos los de aquella ciudad les gritaban y aplaudían, también chiflaban, lo mas raro de esa ciudad eran los peinados, así que algunos jóvenes se aguantaban las risitas, digo quien se hace un peinado de siete u ocho o nueve, o no se, pero son trenzas levantadas en la cabeza?, son como rastas, pero volteadas o.o! O quien se hace un peinado de una jaula, y lo mas entretenido es un pajarito encerrado ahí en todo ese cabello peinado en forma de jaula ?, o aquella señora que parecía que le pegaron una pelota de beisbol en la cabeza o.o!o asi nacio? Comprendo a los jóvenes, pero no se podían reír por que si no perdían fans u,u!

-esos ojos….mm… me hicieron recordar a alguien…pero..casi no recuerdo su rostro…-penaba mikan mientras caminaba en su mente iban esos ojos carmesi..

En eso todos los jóvenes entraron a un gran edificio, así grandotote como de tres pisos pero bien súper mega ancho, en donde los arreglarían súper ultra bien llamativos, y a sus carruajes también y a sus caballos igual, pero más a los jóvenes.

-bueno esta será nuestro cuarto por mientras—les presento Tash

-habla enserio?, esta habitación es grandiosa, muy grandota, wou—comento Mikan realmente sorprendida

-si, ya ni mi recamara en la academia u,u!Solo vivo de un sillón con hoyos y de un refrigerador descompuesto que enfría cuando se le da la gana, no me quejo por la cama, pues si el colchón no es duro con eso me basta—susurro Tsubasa.

-o.o!-asi eran los ojos de Mikan,y el senor Tash.

-bueno, que bueno que nos cuentas, no queriamos saver tanto, pero ya que!-comento tocandole el hombro- dentro de cuatro horas los presentaremos a un gran publico, así que los llevare al lugar de la belleza, en donde los arreglaran, peinándolos, vistiéndolos, pintándolos y etc—les informo Tash

-p**-**pintándonos?, me van a pintar?—pregunto asombrado un poco apenado imaginándose como seria pintado, las pestanas risadas y bien definidas, los labios con un color rojo intenso y las mejillas rosadas y este haciendo una pose sexy-nonononononononononononon!wakala—pensó confundido

-Jajajaja!no ,Ja, claro que solo será un retoque para ti, jaja pero no te pintaran jaja, que chico tan imaginativo jaja—aclaro Tash en risas

Llevaron a tsubasa a donde arreglaban a los hombres seleccionados, y a mikan a donde arreglaban a las mujeres seleccionadas. Comenzaron primero, a relajarla con un rico baño de burbujas luego a rasurarle las piernas, los sobacos, y después a secarle el cabello, como el de mikan es ondulado, esto se lo onduló mas, le hicieron risos muy definidos y muy brillantes, le hicieron media cola levantada con un broche, un peinado algo rockero pero la hacia lucir realimente preciosa, luego le oscurecieron las pestanas y las cejas se las remarcaron un poco mas oscuras a su cabello natural, le enchinaron las pestanas,(mikan tenia las pestanas largas , así que imaginen unos ojazos muy llamativos y hermosos)le remarcaron con lápiz un poco el contorno de ojos le pusieron un brillo sabor chocolate en los labios, y le pusieron algo de rubor, no estaba ni exagerada ni tan pintada, solo era un toque de belleza natural a su precioso rostro, es mas hasta quienes la estaban pintando y arreglando criticaban su belleza. Lista ya, se fue con el que la arregla de vestimenta, una vez volteándola a ver, este quedo con la boca abierta,

-Mikan eres tu?, valla! Asombroso, darás un buen impacto—le dijo aquel señor, de cabello negro y de ojos azules, de test clara y de nombre Noku.

-Noku-sempai, usted lo cree?—le pregunto algo apenada

-si, eres bellísima mikan—le alago.

En minutos la empezó a vestir, su vestido color blanco corto hasta siete centímetros arriba de la rodilla y una capa enorme de un color azul cielo, de la misma manera nomas que de traje fue vestido Tsubasa también con una gran capa azul…ya faltaba muy poco para que se presentaran, y ya todos se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos o.o!

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


End file.
